


C.C.O.A.D

by Alcorin, Bluetheraptor11



Category: Flight Rising
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 16:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19834051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcorin/pseuds/Alcorin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluetheraptor11/pseuds/Bluetheraptor11
Summary: Two words flashed into text in a young Spiral’s lair. Sphinx, had slithered over. He was a slight mechanical genius in his lair and made all sorts of gadgets. He flickered his tongue in and out as he looked at the slightly half-built computer. He tapped the screen lightly. He had no clue this thing even worked, but what shocked him more was the text on his screen. H E L P U S.Sphinx blinked in pure shock. He scampered to the back, careful not to pull any wires with his long labyrinth of a body or wings, and worked quickly at his machine. His long neck peered at the front.   The ‘help us’ text had evolved into a Lat and Long text along with. ‘Please! Get help!’ Then the words just smeared into a mess of digital pixels spelling, ‘C.C.O.A.D’What does C.C.O.A.D stand for you must be wondering?Who’s calling for help?Who will Sphinx get for help?And WHY are they calling?





	C.C.O.A.D

Two words flashed into text in a young Spiral’s lair. Sphinx, had slithered over. He was a slight mechanical genius in his lair and made all sorts of gadgets. He flickered his tongue in and out as he looked at the slightly half-built computer. He tapped the screen lightly. He had no clue this thing even worked, but what shocked him more was the text on his screen. H E L P U S.

Sphinx blinked in pure shock. He scampered to the back, careful not to pull any wires with his long labyrinth of a body or wings, and worked quickly at his machine. His long neck peered at the front. The ‘help us’ text had evolved into a Lat and Long text along with. ‘Please! Get help!’ Then the words just smeared into a mess of digital pixels spelling, ‘C.C.O.A.D’  
Sphinx looks intently at the screen a moment, pure confusion creeping up on the dragon’s face. He bounced over to his little tabletop to set down his tools. Scampering over and eating a piece of meat, he runs back into the main lair.  
“Maaaa-! I’ll be back in a bit.” Labyrint, the pinkish purple spiral was talking with a guardian and a mirror in the lair. “Okay! Be safe please. And try not to wander too far.” She yells back to him. “Pardon me.” Darkvines chuckles. “Hatchlings. I know.” The long, colorful crimson dragon bounces up and down as he takes flight. He looks around for who’s lair to go to first to get help, or advice on what to do. The Spiral twirls around, then darts towards the Starfall Isles.

———

The crash of waves splitting under Blueberry’s talons was deafening. The Mirror smiled when some ambitious droplets finally managed to reach him on his rock, and shifted away. He loved the ocean. It was the only place remote enough for him to be out of everybody’s way, but also loud enough to drown out his thoughts almost completely. Somewhere, on the back of his head, they still screamed, yeah… But he almost couldn’t hear them over the roaring waters anymore. It was relaxing. Liberating, even. Every moment free of their taunts was more precious than gold and diamonds, and he was grateful to the great water for that.  
No thoughts. Just him and the waves. Just…

...a yell.  
No no no.

The Mirror shook his head. It wasn’t real. It was just his thoughts. Nothing to worry about. It was all in his head. He’s just lower his head and listen to the waves. It will go away. It’s not real.

But it did not go away.

Instead, the yell got louder and louder. No. No. No!!! He started to panic. It wouldn’t get him there. Not yet! He couldn’t deal with it yet! He lowered his head so much that the water now smacked him regularly. The salt stung his eyes and got in his nose, but he didn’t care. He didn’t want to hear it. He wasn't ready to face it again yet. Not yet, not yet…!

Yet the yell did not cease even then. It was… Less aggressive than Blueberry expected? No, wait, not aggressive at all? Was it… Was it sounding nervous?  
He pulled up. That was… Unusual. He listened. That voice… Wasn’t one he knew. It was high-pitched, like that of a child. Was someone else there? Was there a child in trouble? Or was he finally going insane? Blueberry hoped he wasn’t. That would cause trouble for everyone… And lady Nightcatcher would not be pleased. Well, she already wasn’t. All the more reason not to displease her any further.  
He blinked fast a couple of times to get the salt out of his frontal eyes, but it just stung more. Agh, nevermind. He needed them. Even though tears started welling up, he ignored it and looked around. The image was somewhat distorted, but… Yes, there it was. A warm, red-colored heat spot in the sky over the sea. It moved erratically, zipping from left to right and up and down, and occasionally diagonally or backwards. Was it lost?  
“Hey! Over here!”, he screamed out as loud as possible, though he wasn’t sure that he could be heard over the waves. He stood on his hind legs, careful not to slip on the wet rocks, opened up his wings and waved, hoping that whomever the small spot was would notice him.

It worked, and in the next moment Blueberry saw that the shape started to head right to him. It’s voice became more audible as well: “...elp! Hello?! Can you hear me?! Please, help!”.  
Now he could see it clearly; it really WAS a child. A young, sanguine red-and-gold Spiral was, well, spiraling through the sky. What on Sornieth…?  
He was faster than he looked, and the Mirror’s musings were quickly and brutally brought to a halt as the Spiral flew right into him, sending them both tumbling backwards and into the water below. They emerged as quickly as they fell, surprised and gasping for air.  
“Golly gee, sorry sir!” said the Spiral, smiling. “I thought you were a bit further away!”  
“Oh, it’s ok”, replied Blueberry, still somewhat shaken. “Just please be careful next time…”  
“Will do sir! I’m just in a hurry. I need to find help!”  
“Help…?” Blueberry cocked his head to the side. “Well then, maybe my clan could lend you a claw…”  
And with this, they stepped out of the water and headed towards the far-looming spire of the Chimaera Research Facility.

———  
A/N(Blue): Oh my word! This is great! I wish I could write like this!  
A/N(Alcorin) I've never done something like that before and I don't know what I'm doing, but I hope it goes well! It was fun to write. Feedback appreciated. It's probably gonna get dark if I get to do the villains... Just sayin' XD


End file.
